Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980)/Notes
Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) b. May 23, 1911, near Santa Barbara, Isle of Pines, Cuba d. December 29, 1980, 12:01 am, Harbor-UCLA Med. Foundation, 21840 Normandie Ave., Torrance, Los Angeles Co., CA, 90502-2046, USA Social Security Number: 062058610 Mechanic, Lawnmower Repair Shop Owner, Los Angeles County, California, USA Birth: Date of Birth: May 23, 1911 Place of Birth: near Santa Barbara, Isle of Pines, Cuba Father: Anton (Anthony) Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) Mother: Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) Source: Social Security Death Index, 1998 Siblings: Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) m. Elanore Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) Anthony (Roy) Leroy Winblad (1912-1970) m. Ann Maria Zorovich (1912-1993) Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) m. June (Hilda) Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003) Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Marriage: Date of Marriage: March 14, 1937 Place of Marriage: Elton Avenue Methodist Church, The Bronx, Bronx County, New York City, NY Spouse: Elanore Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) Source: Marriage Certificate, 1937 Elton Avenue Methodist Church: 79 Elton Avenue and 158th Street, The Bronx, Bronx County, New York City, New York, USA Source: Internet, 1998 Children: Norman Charles Winblad (1937- ) Raymond Frederick Winblad (1940-1984) Carol Elanore Winblad (1946- ) Donald Anton Winblad (1950- ) Source: Harold McPheeters, 1998 Death: Date of Death: December 28, 1980, 12:01 am Place of Death: Glendale, Los Angeles County, California, 91209, USA Source: Social Security Death Index, 1998 Source: California Death Index, 1940-1997 California Death Index, 1940-1997: Eleanore F. Winblad, Female, b. 08/08/1911, NY, d. 08/02/1975, Los Angeles, CA, 09107-6778 Norman Edward Winblad, Male, b. 05/23/1911, Cuba d. 12/29/1980 Los Angeles, CA, 06205-8610 Mother's Maiden Name: Latten sic Source: California Death Index, 1940-1997 Harbor-UCLA Medical Foundation, Inc. Telephone: 310-222-5015 Address: 21840 Normandie Avenue #100, Torrance, CA 90502-2046 Source: Internet Directory, 1998 Home: near Santa Barbara, Isle of Pines, Cuba (1911-1914) Source: Birth of Norman Winblad, 1911 Source: Postcard, 1914 2265 Morris Avenue, Bronx, Bronx County, New York City, 10453-2050, USA (1936-1937) Note: Apartment Building Source: Marriage Certificate, Norman Edward Winblad, March 14, 1937 Source: Social Security Application, Norman Edward Winblad, November 30, 1936 419 West 77th Street, Los Angeles, Los Angeles County, California, 90003-1730, USA (c1939) Head of Household: Anton Julius Winblad, Owner Source: Social Security Application, Anton Julius Winblad, 1936 Source: Carol Elanore Winblad, 1999 9 South 2nd Avenue, Arcadia, Los Angeles County, California, 91006-3723, USA (1957) Head of Household: Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) Source: Social Security Application, Raymond Frederick Winblad, July 18, 1957 3115-3117 Big Dalton Avenue, Baldwin Park, Los Angeles County, California, 91706-5106, USA (1975) Head of Household: Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) Source: Social Security Death Index, 1998 Source: Norman Charles Winblad, 1998 Occupation: 202 East 113th Street Realty Corporation, 545 West 111th Street, Bronx, Bronx County, New York City, New York, USA Superintendent of Apartment House, 2265 Morris Avenue, Bronx, Bronx County, New York City, 10453-2050, USA (1936-1937) Note: working with father Source: Social Security Application, Norman Edward Winblad, November 30, 1936 Source: Marriage Certificate, March 14, 1937 American Banknote Company, NY ???? Source: Norman Charles Winblad (1937- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 Lawnmower Repair, California (1980) Source: Death Certificate, 1980 Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) by Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ): Norman was a giant, and he had a truck driver look. The "gentle giant" she called him. Elanore Frieda Vogesburger was petite. Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, 1998 Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) by Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928- ): They lived in the Bronx in a basement apartment. In 1939 or 1940 Geraldine, Leah, Otto and Dottie Way drove to California and we visited Elanore and Norman. They lived in a white house. We were going because Anton was going to get married. Source: Geraldine Marie Winblad, 1998 Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) by Norman Charles Winblad (1937- ): My mother and father may have worked for the American Banknote Company in New York. He had a lawnmower service in California. Source: Norman Charles Winblad, 1998 Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) by Joseph Anthony Nicholich I (1923- ): He had a lawnmower repair service in California. Source: Joseph Anthony Nicholich I, 1998 Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) by Harold L. McPheeters: He died in Los Angeles, California. Source: Harold L. McPheeters, Ancestors and Descendents of Jarvis Andrew and Mary Jane Lattin, 1989 Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) by Carol Elanore Winblad: Elanore said how she could never find shirts to fit Norman. The photo I have has his wife standing a few steps above him and she still had to stand on a phone book to be level with his head. This was for their wedding picture. Source: Carol Elanore Winblad, 1999 Social Security Death Index (SSDI): Name: WINBLAD, NORMAN Social Security Number: 062058610 Date of Death: Dec 1980 Date of Birth: 23 May 1911 Residence (2/88 and prior): 00 Last Residence (Zip): 00000 Lump Sum Payment Location (Zip): 91209 Glendale, Los Angeles, CA Source: Social Security Death Index, 1998 Norman Winblad (1911-1980) to Thomas Patrick Norton (1920- ): November-December, 1944 We have never met, but I am your cousin from California (quite a distance isn't it). I am writing this as a Christmas greeting although it will probably be long gone by the time you receive this. we wish you all the luck in the world and hope you will be returning soon. I am trying to help all I can but all the tools and equipment we make is being whipped out west to the islands, but it is all for the same cause. Lots of love and best wishes from part of the family of Winblads on the West Coast. Norman E. Winblad, Elanore F. Winblad, Norman (Jr.), Raymond Winblad Source: Original Letter, 1944 People in Cuba, in Cuba: Winblads: Johan (John) Edward Winblad (1856-1914) Husband 1910-1914 Salmine Sophia Selvine (Pederson) Winblad (1861-1914) Wife 1910-1914 Anton (Anthony) Julius Winblad (1886-1975) Son of Johan c1910-c1915 Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) Son of Anton and Eva, born in Cuba 1911-c1915 Anthony (Roy) Leroy Winblad (1912-1970) Son of Anton and Eva, born in Cuba 1912-c1915 Lattins: Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) Husband 1909-c1924 Mary Jane (Puckett) Lattin (1854-1927) Wife of Jarvis 1909-c1924 Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) Daughter of Jarvis and Mary, Wife of Anton Winblad, age 18 in 1909 1909-c1915 Pomeroys: Josiah Barnes Pomeroy (1882-1956) Husband of Effie Effie Jeanette (Lattin) Pomeroy (1895-1989) Daughter of Jarvis and Mary, Wife of Josiah Pomeroy, age 14 in 1909 Mary Jane Pomeroy (1914-1997) born in Cuba 1914-? Williams: Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960) Husband of Myrtle Lattin, met her in Cuba Myrtle Adelia (Lattin) Williams (1884-1970) Daughter of Jarvis and Mary Note: Johan and Salmine are living in NJ for the Census of 1910, Anton is not listed and would have been married to Eva at that time. Question: was Otto Winblad in Cuba or with his sister? Question: was Anton married before going to Cuba or did they meet in Cuba Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1999 Chronology of Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980): 1911 Birth of Norman Winblad on Isle of Pines, now Cuba, on May 23rd 1911 Living on Isle of Pines, Cuba 1912 Birth of Anthony Leroy Winblad, his brother, on Isle of Pines, now Cuba on September 9th 1912 (circa) Move to Jersey City, New Jersey from Isle of Pines, Cuba with Anton, his father 1912 (circa) Move to The Bronx, New York 1912 (circa) Living in The Bronx, New York City, New York 1914 Marriage of Maria Winblad, his aunt to Arthur Freudenberg on February 28th 1914 Death of John Winblad and Salmine Pedersen, his grandparents, in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway 1916 Birth of Earle Winblad, his third brother in New York on October 9th 1920 US Census 1921 Move to California of Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960) and Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) 1925 Isle of Pines reclaimed by Cuba 1933 (circa) Eva Lattin, his mother, visits California on the Panama Pacific Line 1936 Move to California of Eva Lattin and Anton Julius Winblad, his parents 1936 Parents living at 419 West 77th Street, Los Angeles, Los Angeles County, CA, 90003-1730, USA 1936 Working at 202 East 113th Street Realty Corporation, Bronx, Bronx Co., NYC, NY, USA 1936 Norman takes over his father's job as building superintendent 1936 Application for Social Security on November 30th 1936 Living and working at 2265 Morris Ave., Bronx, New York City, 10453-2050, USA on November 30th 1936 Father working at Anderson Die Casting & Engineering Corporation, Los Angeles, CA 1937 Marriage to Elanore Frieda Vogsberger on March 14th 1939 (circa) Working for American Banknote Company in New York (possibly) 1939 (circa) Norman Edward Winblad visits dying Eva Lattin and stays in California 1939 Death of Eva Lattin, his mother, in California on June 23 1939 (circa) Norman moves to California 1940 (circa) Marriage of Anton, his father, to Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schlayer 1945 (circa) Opens lawnmower repair shop in California 1950 US Census 1960 US Census 1972 Death of Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schlayer, his stepmother, on February 7th 1975 (circa) Move Anton, his father, to nursing home 1975 Death of Anton Winblad, his father, in Fontana, San Berdino Co., CA on March 27th at 11:20 am 1980 Living at 3115-3117 Big Dalton Avenue, Baldwin Park, Los Angeles County, CA, 91706-5106, USA 1980 Death of Norman Edward Winblad on December 29th Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1999 Winblads In California Death Index: Winblad Anthony J Male 17 Apr 1886 27 Mar 1975 New York San Bernardino 562097554 Winblad Anton J Male 17 Apr 1886 27 Mar 1975 New York San Bernardino 562097554 Winblad Eleanor F Female 8 Aug 1911 2 Aug 1975 New York Los Angeles 091076778 Winblad Margueri V Female 20 Jan 1891 7 Feb 1972 Mississippi San Bernardino 060018865 Winblad Norman Edward Male 23 May 1911 29 Dec 1980 Cuba Los Angeles 062058610 Latten Winblad Raymond Frederick, Male, 2 Nov 1940,20 Sep 1984, California, Los Angeles, Vogesbarger Source: California Death Index, 1999 Cuban Birth, Marriage and Death Certificates: These certificates are available from the Ministry of Justice, however, there are fees for these services. Former citizens of Cuba, including all dual nationals, are considered Cubans by the Cuban Government, and must apply for civil documents through Cuban diplomatic and consular missions abroad. Foreign nationals (formerly resident in Cuba) are not considered Cuban nationals by the Cuban Government and may apply either through their diplomatic or consular missions in Cuba. There may be a fee for a certificate of birth, marriage, divorce, death, police or prison record. All requests for documents made through the Cuban Interests Section in Washington, D.C. must include a non-refundable $20.00 money order. If the document is located, the applicant must pay an additional fee via money order to obtain a copy of the document. The Cuban authorities will not accept requests for civil documentation from the U.S. Interests Section on behalf of Cubans in the United States or any other third country. Source: http://travel.state.gov/reciprocity/Country%20Folder/C/Cuba.htm Passenger Arrivals, New York from Havanna, Cuba: 1911 Trip from Havanna, Cuba to New York, USA on March 21, 1911 aboard the "Saratoga" John Winblad (1856-1914), Southern District, New York, 1911, age 55 Salmine Winblad (1862-1914), 1911, age 50 1912 Trip from Havanna, Cuba to New York, USA Eva Winblad (1892-1939), 1912, age 28 (age 20 is correct) Otto Winblad (1902-1977), 1912, age 9 Norman Winblad (1911-1980), 1912, age 0 May Winblad (1895-1987),1912, age 17 1915 Trip from Havanna, Cuba to New York, USA Anthony Winblad (1886-1975), 1915 Anthony Winblad (1886-1975), 1915, age 29 Eva Winblad (1892-1939), 1915, age 23 Norman Winblad (1911-1980), 1915, age 2 1924 Trip from Havanna, Cuba to New York, USA Eva Winblad (1892-1939), New York City, 1924, age 32 Earl Winblad (1916- ), New York City, 1924, age 8 Website: EllisIslandRecords.org Winblad Y Chromosome Descendency: 01. Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-aft1890) 02. John Edward Winblad (1856-1914) 03. Anton (Tony) Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) 04. Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) 05. Norman Charles Winblad (1937- ) 05. Raymond Frederick Winblad (1940-1984) 06. Gilbert X 05. Donald Anton Winblad I (1950- ) 06. Donald Anton Winblad II (c1971- ) 04. Anthony (Roy) Leroy Winblad (1912-1970) 05. Roy Anton Winblad (1945- ) 06. Eric A. Winblad (c1965- ) 05. Robert Theodore Winblad (1946- ) Note: The Y Chromosome of John Edward Winblad (1856-1914) is in more than six living people. Others may exist. All descend from Anton (Tony) Julius Winblad II (1886-1975). Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), March 01, 2003 1930 US Census, New York: Enumeration District 094, Page 12A, Line 24-16, Image 23/33 422 Mott Avenue, Bronx, New York City, New York, USA Household: Anthony Winblad, head, age 44, married at age 24, plumbing store father b. Sweden, mother b. Norway Eva Winblad, age 38, married at age 18 father b. NY, mother b. OH Norman Winblad, age 18, b. Isle of Pines, Cuba (American), carpenter helper Le Roy Winblad, age 17, b. Isle of Pines, Cuba (American) Earl Winblad, age 13, b. New York Household Interpreted: Anton (Tony) Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) Anthony (Roy) Leroy Winblad (1912-1970) Earl Vincent Winblad (1916- ) Source: US Census, New York, 1930 1920 US Census, New York: Enumeration District 104, Sheet 08B, Line 57-63, Image 16/17 163 East 144th Street, Bronx, New York City, New York, USA January 1920 Household: Anthony J. Winblade sic, head, age 33, Eva Winblade sic, wife, age 27 Norman Winblade sic, son, age 7, b. Cuba Anthony L. Winblade sic, son, age 5, b. Cuba Earl V. Winblade sic, son, age 3, b. New York Dewey Lattin, brotherinlaw, age 21, b. New York Theodore Lattin, brotherinlaw, age 18, b. New York Household Interpreted: Anton (Tony) Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) Husband of Eva Ariel Lattin Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) Wife of Anton (Tony) Julius Winblad Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) b. Cuba, Child of Anton Julius Winblad and Eva Ariel Lattin Anthony (Roy) Leroy Winblad (1912-1970) b. Cuba, Child of Anton Julius Winblad and Eva Ariel Lattin Earl Vincent Winblad (1916- ) Child of Anton Julius Winblad and Eva Ariel Lattin Dewey Ernest Lattin I (1898-1985) Brother of Eva Ariel Lattin Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980) Brother of Eva Ariel Lattin Source: US Census, New York, 1920 Lattins and Winblad's in Cuba: Anton Winblad's parents Johan and Salmine moved to Cuba in 1910 from Jersey City, New Jersey. They were lured by the inexpensive land and the prospect that the island would become part of the United States. Anton married Eva Lattin, the daughter of Jarvis Lattin and Mary Puckett, who had come to Cuba for the same reason. Since farming didn't work out economically, Anton took a job as the postmaster for Santa Barbara. In 1914 Anton's parent both died on a trip to Norway and Sweden to visit their familes. Johan died on September 24, 1914 and Salmine on December 12, 1914, both in Farsund, Norway. On July 06, 1915, Anton and his wife, Eva returned to New York. They brought with them Eva's two brothers, Dewey Ernest Lattin I (1898-1985) and Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980). In 1924 Eva and her sister, Julia Lattin (1880-1960) went to Cuba with Eva's son Earl Winblad (1916- ) for their parents 50th wedding anniversary on October 15, 1924. They returned to New York on November 08, 1924. Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), Written Testimony, May 24, 2003 Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980): Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) Mechanic, Lawnmower Repair Shop Owner, Los Angeles County, California, USA (b. May 23, 1911, Santa Bárbara (La Demajagua), Isle of Pines (Isla de la Juventud), Cuba - d. December 29, 1980, 12:01 am, Harbor-UCLA Medical Foundation, 21840 Normandie Avenue, Torrance, Los Angeles County, California, 90502-2046, USA) Social Security Number 062058610. Norman was born on the Isle of Pines in Cuba to Anton (Anthony) Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) and Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939). Both Anton's and Eva's parents moved down to the island around 1909-1910 and bought farmland as speculators hoping that the island would become part of the United States. The ownership of the island had been in dispute since the Spanish American War and reverted back to Cuba in 1924. Norman had two brothers; Anthony (Roy) Leroy Winblad (1912-1970) also born in Cuba who married Ann Maria Zorovich (1912-1993), and Earl Vincent Winblad (1916- ) born in New York who married June (Hilda) Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003). In 1914 Norman's paternal grandparents both died on a trip to Norway and Sweden to visit their familes. Johan Winblad died on September 24, 1914 and Salmine (Olsdatter) Pedersen on December 12, 1914, both in Farsund, Norway. On July 06, 1915, Anton and his wife, Eva returned to New York with Norman and LeRoy. They brought with them Eva's youngest two brothers, Dewey Ernest Lattin I (1898-1985) and Theodore (Teddy) Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980). In 1920 Norman was living at 163 East 144th Street in the Bronx, New York City, with his mother, father and two brothers along with his mother's brothers Dewey and Teddy. In 1921 Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960) who was married to Norman's mother's sister, Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) was the first in the family to move to California. In 1924 Norman's mother Eva and her sister, Julia Lattin (1880-1960) went to Cuba with Norman's brother Earl Winblad (1916- ) for their parent's 50th wedding anniversary on October 15, 1924. They returned to New York on November 08, 1924. In 1930 Norman was living at 422 Mott Avenue in the Bronx, New York City with his parents and he was working as a capenter's helper. In 1936 Norman took over his father's job as the superintendent of the apartment house on 2265 Morris Avenue in the Bronx in New York City, when his parents moved to 419 West 77th Street in Los Angeles in California. On March 14, 1937 Norman married Elanore Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) at the Elton Avenue Methodist Church at 79 Elton Avenue and 158th Street in the Bronx, New York City. They had four children; Norman Charles Winblad (1937- ), Raymond Frederick Winblad (1940-1984), Carol Elanore Winblad (1946- ), and the youngest Donald Anton Winblad (1950- ). On June 23, 1939, Norman's mother died and he went to California for the funeral and eventually moved there. He later opened a lawnmower repair shop in California. Norman had a heart attack while he was living at 3115-3117 Big Dalton Avenue in Baldwin Park in Los Angeles County on the night before Christmas Eve, December 23, 1980 and he died in the Harbor-UCLA Medical Foundation Hospital at 21840 Normandie Avenue in Torrance, California on December 29, 1980 and his body was cremated. Norman was a tall man, Selma Freudenberg, his cousin called him the "gentle giant". Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) July 04, 2003 Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) b. May 23, 1911, Santa Bárbara (La Demajagua), Isla de la Juventud (Isle of Pines), Cuba d. December 29, 1980, 12:01 am, Harbor-UCLA Med. Foundation, 21840 Normandie Ave., Torrance, Los Angeles Co., CA, 90502-2046, USA Social Security Number: 062058610 Prepared by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on July 04, 2003 Category:Notes pages